The Trio: The Hunt for Herobrine
by CptnCorr219
Summary: Allison had it all. A good home, wealthy mine, and a man she loved. Until He came. The white-eyed man destroyed everything she had worked so hard for. Now it's time for payback. With two deadly companions at her side, Allison begins her quest to do the impossible: kill the immortal Herobrine, Lord of the Nether, Champion of Mobs, and the God of Death himself. FIXED AND IN PROGRESS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. I've made some slight changes to this, including changing Allison's name. Anyway, I've made it make more sense, so I hope you'll enjoy my story. Oh, by the way, I don't own Minecraft. And I've fixed it so it reads better. Fanfiction,net let me down and that's why it was so clumped last time.**

!Start!

Minecraftia. A magical land filled with monsters, heroes, and blocks. The physics of the world we know now, the physics we've come to know and can't imagine without. Minecraftia merely laughs at it. Blocks float freely in the sky, unaffected by the gravity of the planet. The planet, which gravity should obviously have made round, is a cube, and it undoubtedly explains the texture of the cube world and its inhabitants.

The monsters are that of our worst nightmares, from the rotting undead, to the mysterious teleporting Endermen. Zombies terrorize the living while the impossibly alive skeletons pick the poor Minecraftians off, one at a time. Endermen teleport from biome to biome, taking blocks and opening doors to otherwise safe homes, letting the other mobs in to kill the home's inhabitants. The gigantic, bipolar spiders, harmless during the day, turn murderously hostile at night, attacking without any provocation. And the suicidal, exploding Creepers, the bane of miners and the nightmare of all, endlessly hounding the living in an attempt to wipe the planet of all they see as prey.

And the heroes are but few. Humans, a dying breed on this planet, struggle to survive, sometimes banding together and wiping all traces of wilderness and evil mobs away, while others branch off on their own, for their own various reasons. Those who band together join forces with Villagers, the human-like creatures who all look uncannily alike, with rarely an abnormality among them. The Villagers give shelter to the humans, those of whom protect the Villagers from the mobs that would tear the peaceful people to shreds. The two races care not for their differences, focusing solely on helping each other survive the harsh world they live in.

Meanwhile, the loners go off and mine for anything that will help them survive, occasionally meeting with others to trade before going off to their solitary huts and homes. These humans are considered to be the most dangerous of the humans, as their solitary nature has allowed them to adapt to life in Minecraftia like no one else. While traveling in a group has plenty more benefits than going solo, those who do are undoubtedly the best at fighting mobs and surviving with little or no tools to assist them.

And then there are those humans in between. These are the ones who mine alone but live with a few others, or vice versa. These have the best of both worlds, the safety of a group and the experience of a loner. These ones are probably the most efficient of all Minecraftians, their groups of four quickly scouring the land for resources in an attempt to reclaim what was once, thousands of years ago, their planet.

Our story focuses on the very first class of humans; a young woman named Allison who lives amongst Villagers and other humans easily. At this moment, she is walking through the village on her way to her mine, iron pickax resting easily on her shoulder. Allison wasn't a bad looking woman, in fact, much the opposite. Her dark brown hair was near perfect with a single red stripe going through it, while part of her hair covered her left eye beautifully. She wore no makeup, seeing as it'd do little good in a mineshaft, but she didn't need it. As many other humans and even Villagers would attest to, she looked better without it.

She wore all black, reasoning that with all the dirt and debris she came across in the mines, at least this way it wouldn't show on her. Many said it looked good on her, but she didn't care what they thought; she cared solely for the opinion of one man. Jared was the blacksmith of the village, and not a bad man in any sense of the word. The stocky blonde was always fair with his prices and he was generally liked around the village. He had been offered multiple times to become the leader of the village, but each time had turned it down, saying it simply wasn't for him. Allison liked that about him, and, even though she'd never admit it, she liked him as well.

And so, when it had come time for her to pick where her second mineshaft would be, she made sure she passed by his shop every day. And there he was, like every day, in front of his shop on his rocking chair. He flashed her a smile that made her heart flutter as he greeted her, "Good morning, Allison! Off to your mine again?"

She smiled back at him shyly, raising her hand in greeting. "Yep, I'm almost at diamond level, so I plan to get as much as I can before nightfall."

Jared's smile grew, "Diamond eh? It's been a while since I've seen that around here. Be safe, alright? Plenty of mobs hang out around diamond level."

Allison's smile grew at the thought of fighting mobs. "Don't worry, Jared, I'll be fine. It'll take a lot more than a few mobs to take me down." With that, Allison started walking away, whistling a tune as she walked across the plains to her mineshaft.

Unfortunately for her, she didn't hear what Jared whispered after her. "Be careful Allison. We can't stand to lose any more miners. And I can't stand to lose you."

!Puekaw!

When Allison finally left her mineshaft, it was nighttime. Oddly enough, she hadn't found a single mob, not even the seemingly ever-present zombies. But, as a Minecraftian, you learned not to look a gift horse in the mouth and just thank Notch for another day of living.

She walked down the hill to the village, happy with her load. She had found almost half a dozen diamonds, a new record for her village. She had also found plenty of coal and iron, making her total a stack of iron and twice that of coal.

She had even stumbled across a mob spawner, the evil device that created monsters in the mines. Mob spawners spewed out monsters like a rabbit did babies. The cubes were the bane of all miners, sometimes creating so many mobs that the miner had to fight just to escape. The odd thing about this spawner was that there weren't any mobs guarding it. Out of all mob spawners found in Minecraftia, each had at least two mob guards, two monsters just waiting for someone to break open their prison so they could kill the intruder. All except this one. Now that Allison thought about it, it was as if the mobs all had somewhere else to be. The thought scared her, just a bit.

Off in the distance, she saw a glow. That's odd; she thought to herself, I know I wasn't gone that long. Then she remembered that the sun didn't rise in that direction. In fact nothing was in that direction except… "The village," she whispered to herself, before sprinting in the direction of her home. What she saw shocked and horrified her.

The village was on fire and under siege. Mobs of all forms were attacking the Villagers ruthlessly. It was the largest congregation of mobs that Allison had ever seen. Hordes of zombies chased after Villagers, eventually catching up to them and devouring them alive. Endermen opened doors, letting Creepers in to finish the job. Skeletons stood on rooftops, shooting all who came within range. And spiders climbed houses, breaking open windows and killing the cowering inhabitants.

Allison only waited a few seconds before rushing into the fray, iron sword out and swinging at anything that got in her way. While she ran in intending to rescue as many Villagers and humans as possible, she found herself looking for one person in particular. "Jared!" she shouted, running towards the town center, where she knew the kindhearted man would be, attempting to save as many as he could. "Jared!"

"Allison?!" she heard him reply, faintly. "Jared!" she screamed, slicing off a zombie's head before rushing towards his voice. She found him with a small group of Villagers around him, holding off a zombie horde with a sledgehammer. Jared was exactly where she thought he'd be, in the middle of town. Unlike most other villages, the humans had decided to renovate the village, making it bigger, better, safer. Apparently not safe enough. They had built multiple floors to houses and often connected them with bridge-like structures on the second floors. One of these was directly above Jared and the villagers.

Allison saw the Creeper through the bridges window. She also saw the Villager it was chasing fall down. She knew what was going to happen next. So, taking out her newly crafted diamond pickax, she cut through the horde, intent on getting to Jared before the Creeper blew. And so she hacked and slashed, the newly turned zombies spraying blood as she caved their heads in with the pick while the others just collapsed as she sliced their heads off. She reached Jared right as the Creeper exploded, showering the group with debris. In the deadly rain of rock, Allison and Jared had grabbed onto each other, and when it ended, they were still there. Allison looked up, amazed that they had survived. And for just a second, she thought she saw a figure with glowing white eyes. But as soon as she saw it, it disappeared, leaving the young miner wondering if what she saw was real.

Allison and Jared looked around at the damage. They had managed to kill most of the zombies by the time Allison reached Jared and the debris had finished them off. Unfortunately, the villagers hadn't survived it either. By some stroke of luck, the two had managed to survive. Shaking off the shock of a near-death experience, the pair ran through the streets, hounded by the various mobs that were destroying the town. Currently, there was a group of 5 zombies chasing them through the burning streets.

They had met a few Villagers on the way out of the village. None of them had survived. They had all been taken down by the skeletal snipers, their bows striking with deadly accuracy. But for some odd reason, as soon as the Villagers fell, the skeletons wandered away in search of more prey, completely ignoring the two humans easily within their range. But the pair didn't think much of it as they continued to run. All they knew was that the mobs weren't attacking them, present horde excluded, and they were free to try and escape the onslaught of the monsters' invasion.

"Come on, Allison!" Jared yelled back to her as they ran through an alley that had the plains right behind it. They were so close to freedom, and yet, once again, there was a bridge that collapsed the split second before Allison and Jared reached under it. As the bridge crashed down, instinct once again made Allison look up. And there, like a horrifying sense of déjà vu, she once again thought she saw a pair of shining white eyes, this time seemingly floating in midair. And while she stared at where the eyes had disappeared, Jared took out the single block of TNT he had with him. Placing it down where he knew the zombies would appear, he checked himself for his flint and steel. He had none. And so he turned to the puzzled Allison who was still looking up and shook her.

"Allison, we need to light the explosives, but I left my flint and steel at my shop!" he yelled to her over the din of the mob invasion. Allison merely pulled out her own, yelling over her shoulder to Jared to climb the ladder that led to the top of the house. She reached the TNT at the same time as the zombies. She swung her iron sword into the horde, which had obviously grown during their run, and knocked back the first three into their comrades, buying her enough time to light the fuse. The TNT, customary to Minecraftia's physics, jumped as soon as it was lit, warning all of the impending danger.

Only Allison heeded the explosive's obvious warning, sprinting for the ladder and hopping on with a jump. She quickly scurried up the ladder and reached the top right as the TNT exploded amongst the horde of zombies. The explosion shocked Allison, making her lose her grip and fall. Only Jared stopped her from a very short life at the hands of gravity. He pulled her up and the turned to survey the damage. Most of the zombies had died in the explosion and the ones that didn't were now stuck behind a wall of debris, with no visible way over. And so the mindless monsters rammed themselves against it, not knowing that they'd never break it. Allison turned around and hugged Jared tightly and he returned it readily. They stayed like that for a few moments, before blushes adorning both their faces as they pulled apart. Then Allison saw Him.

The man with white eyes stared at the pair, standing a few feet behind them, head slightly tilted to the left. The man wore blue jeans and a light blue shirt, which was un-tucked in the left corner. The man looked disheveled, from His dirty clothes to his uncombed hair. He had the every aspect of a miner in His appearance, minus the eerily-glowing white eyes. She half expected Him to pull out a pickaxe and congratulate the two, but that was not the case. Something about the man gave off an aura that was just, wrong, in every sense of the word. The smell surrounding Him was that of stone, fire, and blood. The anger emanating from Him was almost palpable. And His white eyes appeared to be looking into her soul, sifting through her memories and dreams and nightmares. When she looked into His eyes, she saw no mercy, no realization that she was worthy to exist. And that scared her more than anything.

"Jared, behind you," she said, eyes wide with fear. Jared turned around quickly, thinking it was another monster. When he saw what it was, he was filled with more fear than any mob could instill in him. As the man saw the realization in Jared's eyes, he disappeared. No flash of light, no dark cloud to shield his escape. It was just as if he wasn't there anymore.

As soon as he disappeared Jared turned to Allison, frantically looking around. They couldn't jump down, not from this height. They'd have to travel along the rooftops till they could gradually go down. But the bridge was out so they'd have to jump. Jared grabbed Allison's hand and brought her back a distance before saying to her, "Follow me. And whatever you do, don't stop." Then he ran, the momentum of the run giving him enough distance to cross to the other house. Allison looked at him, confused by his sudden appearance of panic, but not about to stop listening to him. She ran as well, sprinting as fast as she could go. She knew right before she leapt that she wasn't going to make it. But still she jumped, just barely missing the ledge and sliding down. Once again, Jared saved her, grabbing onto her arm and pulling her up as fast as he could.

He was so focused on helping the woman he loved; he didn't see the white-eyed man right behind him. But Allison did. And she saw the man poke Jared in the back, and Jared yell in agony. The young man slumped down to the ground, Allison being the only thing between him and the hard rocky surface of the roof. There, where the man had touched Jared, was an arrow, the wound bleeding profusely. Allison knew she couldn't save him, that her love was dying, and nothing was going to stop it.

But death wasn't on Jared's mind as he got up shakily to face the man with white eyes. At least, not his death. "Stay away from her!" he yelled as he lurched at the man, intent on killing him to protect Allison. What he didn't expect was the man to lift him like a feather by the neck and stare at him for a moment before placing his hand to Jared's chest.

What Allison saw next would confuse and haunt her for months to come. When the white-eyed miner started to retract his hand from Jared's chest, Jared screamed in agony. Desperate to save him, she stabbed at the man with her iron sword, only to stumble in shock as she and her sword passed right through the man who obviously was very real. She turned around to see the man pulling something white out of Jared's chest, and the farther it got form Jared, the less he struggled. When the white object entirely disconnected from Jared, he fell from the man's grasp, dead. The white object traveled up the man's arm, crawling up his body before being absorbed into the man's cold, white eyes. He then turned to Allison, the neutral look on the man's face staying strong as he disappeared once more.

Then reappeared a few blocks away from Allison, facing her back. Hatred engulfed Allison as she charged the man, swinging her iron sword. This time she connected. Except she connected with something while her blade was halfway inside of him. A skeleton flew out of the man, sliced in half. She looked at the skeleton then back at the man, who mouthed two words then promptly disappeared. She wouldn't find out what he said for many days to come.

And she didn't see the man for the rest of the night as she ran across the land, carrying Jared's corpse on her back. If there was at least one thing she would do to help Jared, it would be to give him a proper burial. No one deserved to be dinner for the mobs. She marched on through the nearby winter biome, constantly having to set Jared's body down to fend off the various mobs of the planet. When she finally came upon the village in the desert, it was already dawn and the monsters were slinking back to their holes. She collapsed at the feet of an iron golem as she entered the village. She didn't wake up for three days.

!Puekaw!

It was a month since the attack on Allison's village and she was currently stalking the white-eyed man through a mine. She had awoken three days after coming upon the village, Jared's corpse still in her hands. Almost immediately upon waking she had dug a grave for the man she loved. She had spent many days on it, used all her items to do it, had collapsed many times on her bed the Villager's had provided each day. She knew it was worth it. She had made him a pure iron grave, one that would last longer than anything the Villager's could create. And in place of a gravestone, she had put his sledgehammer, knowing it had more meaning than any gravestone ever could.

Then she spent the next few weeks searching for the bastard who had killed Jared. She rarely spoke to the Villagers or the other human there, a bartender who wore a brown shirt, gray pants, and the only hair he had was the beard growing around his mouth. Allison had only seen him once, for a reason. There was something off about the man, in the way he walked, talked, the way he looked when Allison had told him her story. The way he frowned, his brow creasing as he thought about it. It was as if he didn't care so much about her, but more about the attack, specifically the man.

He had asked multiple questions about the man, what he looked like, what he did, how he acted. His only advice was to forget about the man saying, "You won't be able to beat Him. It's best to just forget about Him." At that she had stormed off, but not before getting more information about the man.

"His name is Herobrine," the bartender said, looking both ways as he leaned over the bar. "And he's something of a god."

"What?" Allison said, waiting for the punch line. It didn't come.

"He's said to be the brother of Notch, the god of Minecraftia. He doesn't really do much, at least He's not supposed to. He's more of a death omen. He appears to those about to die, silently shouting at them to wake up. Nobody knows why He does it. But because He appears to those about to die, He's gotten the bad reputation of being the god of death itself. But honestly He's supposed to be harmless." That was as far as he got before Allison dashed out. If He was harmless Jared wouldn't be dead, she had thought to herself as she ran out.

And so she had taken to burying her pain in mining, preparing for the day when she and Herobrine would once again meet. That day came one month after the attack. She had seen the man walking through the forest, silver pickaxe resting on his shoulder. He was easily recognizable, even though she had only seen his back. There was no mistaking his outfit, the left side of his teal shirt sticking out. And so she had followed the man, watching as he dug through the mine, never really stopping. Until he came upon a teal-colored ore. Diamond. There he devoted his full time. And Allison stalked up behind him.

"Alright you sonuvabitch," she said, pressing her iron sword into his back, "Let's see what it takes to kill a god."

The man immediately put his hands up, dropping the diamond he had just picked up. "Hey now, let's not get too hasty. Is it the diamonds you want?"

"Enough of your shit!" she shouted, spinning him around, ready to thrust the sword into him. Until she saw his eyes. They were normal, perfectly normal brown eyes. "You're not Herobrine?"

The man's eyes widened and he laughed, a little nervously admittedly. "No, the name's Steve. Although, it'd be pretty cool to be a god. So, uh, you mind lowering your sword?"

"Hell no." she said angrily. 'Steve' might not have the eyes of the god, but he had the exact same features. His face, his clothing, the way he held himself, they were all the same. That seemed to prove beyond a doubt that 'Steve' was Herobrine. But she couldn't just murder a man in cold blood. So she'd take him back to the village where he'd be tried for his crimes. And she told him so. "You're coming with me. Let's go." Saying so, she turned around. To come face to face with four creepers.

They were too close to each other for Allison to take them out without doing some serious damage to herself. And so they backed up until they came to the dead end, creepers still following. Allison's eyes narrowed as she took out her iron sword and put it between her and the onslaught of creepers. There's no way I'm dying here, not yet! She thought fiercely, the image of Herobrine shining clearly in her brain. She didn't realize how right she was until the first arrow struck the closest creeper right on top of its head.

A man dropped from a hole in the ceiling bow in hand and another arrow already notched. As he dropped, the man used gravity to assist him as he stomped on the arrow already imbedded in the creeper's head, killing it as it pierced the skull, and in turn, the brain. Turning around, he shot his other arrow into the eye of the nearest creeper, punching it into the brain for good measure. Not a moment later he had another arrow notched and ready to fire.

He paused for half a second, barely visible to Allison, as if he were having a mental argument about what to do. Then he leapt back into action, firing his arrow into the stomach of the closest creeper then rushing it, pushing the wounded monster into its partner, both of whom started hissing. The man then jumped back, firing one more arrow at the creepers, causing them to flinch back from him, exploding against each other and barely touching him.

Now that the immediate danger was gone, Allison took stock of the mysterious stranger. He wore a black hooded sweater, hood up. The only other thing she could see was his blue jeans, the same shade as 'Steve'. And, just like Steve, he had something in common with Herobrine. As he turned to face the two people he just saved, Allison saw his glowing white eyes clearly in the dark cave.

Allison didn't remember moving. One moment she was standing at least twenty blocks away, the next she was swinging her sword at the white-eyed stranger. And even when she regained control of her body she didn't stop her assault. She just kept swinging as he dodged her murderous, hasty swings easily. That is, until he had enough. Then he jumped back a few blocks, notching an arrow as he did so. By the time Allison had crossed the distance, and realized it, the arrow was pointing at her eye, bow fully drawn back. When he spoke, it was with deadly calm.

"Care to stop miss, because I'm done playing games."

The burning fire of rage in her gut was replaced with ice cold fear as she stopped. Creepers would've killed her without a second thought. They're monsters, it's in their nature and Allison could easily understand it. And each mob had a kind of feral gaze in their eyes, as if they were acting on pure instinct. They could show fear, pain, and the most basic of emotions. She couldn't even compare this man to the bane of miners. When she looked into his eyes, she saw nothing.

Well, that's not exactly true. She could see him calculating everything he saw. Her, the terrain, the dark, nothing got past him. She could see a slight hurt in his eyes, a faint spark that might well have been fear, but it certainly wasn't because of her. No, the main thing in his eyes was what scared her the most.

In his pure white eyes, she saw no recognition. No acknowledgement. It was as though she had never existed to the man who had only a month ago killed Jared. She might as well have never existed for all the care he showed her. It was then that she realized her predicament. She was standing on the wrong end of a bow wielded by a man who would have no qualms about killing her. Her body went still as her eyes went wide with fear as she waited for the "god" to make his decision. Until she heard 'Steve' shout in panic and anger, "Shit!"

She whirled around to see Steve rushing towards them, arms waving as he ran from a zombie horde. Literal "horde". There were easily 30 zombies in it, enough to even make the hooded stranger feel some semblance of fear. And he didn't like that. "Let's go!" he shouted, running back the way Steve and Allison had gone by, the other two hot on his trail. They ran quickly through the mine, Steve eventually having to take the lead, seeing as he knew the mine better than anyone.

Steve led them through the mine until they came upon a dead end. "What the hell?!" Steve shouted as they came upon the wall of cobblestone that was blocking the way. "Who put this here?!"

"Doesn't matter," the white-eyed man said, looking around before spotting a hole in a nearby wall. "You two, through that hole, now!" Steve went immediately but Allison hesitated. She stared at the white-eyed man, unsure whether to trust him or not. Then he turned to look back at her, his eyes boring into hers. "We can settle this later. Now go."

She nodded once before sprinting through the hole, the man following closely behind. The first thing she noticed was the makeshift bridge leading across a gorge. It was made up of cobblestone, dirt, wooden planks, and at the very end, sand. While the other two ignored the last part, the white-eyed man noticed it and called out a warning. Except he was too late.

Steve gave a sharp yelp as the floating sand gave way as soon as he stepped on it causing him to fall ten blocks down. Allison, to her credit, didn't slow down. She kept sprinting and then leapt, just barely making the jump. The man stopped where the bridge ended, taking out his bow and notching an arrow, turning to face the zombie onslaught. He loosed an arrow then turned his head to look over his shoulder at Allison. "Girl, help the miner up! I'll handle these guys!"

Allison took out her diamond pickaxe, setting to making a wide enough path for the two of them to get through. Steve had hurt himself from the fall and couldn't stand on his own. Allison grabbed him and put his arm around her shoulder, helping him slowly up the makeshift stairway. Setting him down, Allison looked behind her towards the man in black and saw him draw his last arrow from the quiver on his back.

Arrows are hard to come by. Either you kill skeletons at night, which is hard enough to do even when you're not searching for them, or you make them. The latter includes killing multiple chickens, cutting wood into sticks, and then spending precious daylight breaking gravel in hopes of getting flint. Needless to say, the braver and more impatient Minecraftians go for the first option. And this man easily had had a stack.

So that either meant that either the white-eyed man was extremely patient and hard working, or a fantastic mob slayer. Either one would spell trouble for his enemies.

He loosed his last arrow into the chest of a zombie, charging at the horde immediately, using the dead zombie's body as a shield to push the others back. Then he took out a single red, black, and white cube and placed it towards the end of the bride, before taking out flint and steel and setting fire to the block of TNT. Then he ran like all hell, the explosives destroying the bridge and sending him flying next to Steve and Allison.

But he didn't get up, leaving Allison with a big problem. She couldn't carry both of them, and they definitely weren't going anywhere anytime soon. At least, not by themselves.

!End!

**Hello everyone, the Captain here. I decided to try my hand at Minecraft fan fiction. I've wanted to do it for a while and, well, here it is. Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, just here to say that while I haven't been working on this story for a bit, I have started up again, and you should expect an actual update in a few days. Later! 


End file.
